Nira
by Dirus
Summary: UA. Les Feux-follets sont attaqués et appellent Heimdall à leur secours. Mais il n’y a qu’une seule survivante, et les asgardiens s’occupe d’elle comme l’une des leurs. Venez découvrir l’histoire joyeuse et triste de Nira, fille de Loki. (Après Thor Ragnarök. Événements changés: le palais n’est pas détruit; Héla est remplacée par Amora;ne tient pas Infinity War; 3-4 partie 1/3-4)


**Alors, bienvenu à tous. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, excepté que je travaille sur plusieurs histoire à la fois (vraiment désolé pour l'attente) j'espère que vous allez aimer ma petite chérie.**

 **L'univers appartient à marvel et à Stan-Lee, seuls Nira, les Feux-follets et les Rageurs sont à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture!!**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Partie 1

Petite enfance. 

Une femme aux courts cheveux azurs et à la peau bleue pâle évita les flammes, protégeant sa fille. Les Rageurs avaient absolument tout brûlé. Elle se baissa et attrapa la fillette, la serrant contre sa poitrine en se réfugiant derrière un baril d'eau de pluie. Elle cacha la petite dans une trappe dissimulée dans le muret de pierres jaunes en se remémorant comment la situation avait autant dégénéré. Sa sœur Bastrikia avait lancé un appel de détresse à un ami, un homme d'une autre planète dont la légende parcourait tout leur royaume. Un homme qui voyait tout. Mais l'appel avait été vain, et Bastrika était morte égorgée en hurlant le nom d'une personne qui, peut-être, n'était même plus en vie. Elle croisa le regard terrifié de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front. La gamine couina, ses cheveux noirs couverts de saletés et les sillons de ses larmes avait fendu la poussière qui couvraient ses joues pâles.

-Chuut.. chuchota la femme.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Promets-moi de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas sortir avant que le silence ne soit revenu, d'accord ? Tu seras en sécurité ici..

La petite fille acquiesça et serra le cou de sa mère de ses bras frêles, ses yeux verts brillants de larmes. La femme referma le volet de pierre, regardant une dernière fois sa fille qui tenait sa peluche en forme de lion ailé noir. Elle partit en courant silencieusement vers l'extérieur du village. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir, mais elle voulait éviter à sa fille une mort atroce. Un monstre humanoïde sortit des fourrés et lui barra la route tandis qu'un autre la mettait à terre. Des Rageurs. Elle se débattit et leur jeta un regard suppliant. Mais malgré son entraînement, ils étaient plus fort. Elle vit le couteau qu'il avait à la main et sut quel sort l'attendait. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le monstre passait le métal froid contre la peau de son dos visible parmi ses vêtement déchirés. Elle prit une grande respiration et hurla avec désespoir le nom de la seule personne qui aurait pu les aidé, qui pouvait encore sauver sa fille, alors que la lame répandait douleur et sang.

-HEIMDAAALL !!!!!!!!!

.oOo.

Heimdall reposa brusquement ses couverts, ses yeux brillants d'une couleur orange. Thor se redressa avec attention, Loki en faisant de même à sa droite. Depuis le Ragnarök qui avait détruit le palais (que Loki avait reconstruit grâce à sa magie) et tué Amora, la population d'Asgard était revenue y vivre avec joie. Thor avait été couronné roi, aussi avait-il renvoyé Bruce sur Terre, respectant sa promesse. Et, malgré la frustration de certains asgardiens, il prenait en compte l'avis de son frère dans beaucoup de ses décisions. Il y trouvait une certaine manière de remercier Loki d'être resté malgré ce que certains gens du peuple lui reprochait. Ainsi étaient-ils assis pour dîner et profiter de la tranquillité qui ennuyait légèrement le roi. En effet, les temps étaient plutôt calmes et Thor était en manque d'action. Entre ses devoirs de souverain et ceux envers son peuple, il s'ennuyait. Alors voir Heimdall être aussi attentif et voir ses yeux briller de nouveau lui fournissait l'affirmation que quelques chose allait se produire.

-Heimdall ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta toutefois le blond en voyant son vieil ami agripper la table.

-Le peuple des Feux-follets.. répondit le gardien, la voix faible. Il a été attaqué. On doit aller l'aider.

Il regarda Thor et celui-ci vit à quel point Heimdall semblait chamboulé par cette nouvelle. Le roi échangea un regard avec son frère qui haussa un sourcil. La Valkyrie reposa son verre, attentive.

-De quel peuple est-ce que tu parles ? questionna le prince.

-Le peuple des Feux-follets, répéta le gardien. Il vit coupé du monde, sur la Planète du Ciel. Et s'il requiert notre aide, c'est qu'il y doit y avoir un énorme problème.

Heimdall termina sa phrase dans un murmure et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends ! intervint Thor. Nous venons avec toi.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Nous ? Depuis quand son frère parlait pour lui ? Bon, Brunnhilde ne semblait même pas s'être posée la question et suivait déjà Thor. Le dieu de la malice soupira et leur emboîta le pas sans dire un mot. Il laisserait passer pour cette fois, mais pas question que Thor s'y habitue. Ils arrivèrent à l'entré du Bifrost et Heimdall ouvrit le passage. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, ils étaient dans une forêt aux arbres transparents. Les asgardiens pouvaient voir la sève couler dans les végétaux, tandis que les fleurs gigantesque s'étiraient au dessus de leur tête, leurs pétales aussi grosses que des boucliers.

-Mais c'est quoi cet endroit.. marmonna la seule femme du quatuor.

-La Planète du Ciel.. murmura Thor. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

Heimdall ne s'attarda pas sur le paysage incroyable et s'élança vers le village qu'ils arrivaient à apercevoir à travers les branches transparentes. Les trois autres le suivirent et se stoppèrent à l'entrée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'étonna Loki.

Il y avait devant eux des habitations en lianes semis translucides et en pierres colorées à moitiés détruites, certaines brûlées, d'autres fumantes encore. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était les corps. Des dizaines de corps, autant hommes que femmes ou enfants, étaient éparpillés dans le village, tous morts. Beaucoup étaient brûlés, sûrement victimes de l'incendie. D'autres étaient éventrés, éviscérés, égorgés, démembrés, décapités ou transpercés.

Heimdall s'avança lentement, comme en transe, vers le cadavre d'une femme égorgée aux cheveux mauves et à la peau rosâtre. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui ferma les yeux, caressant presqu'inconsciemment ses cheveux imbibés de sang. Elle tenait une lettre froissée dans le creux de sa main. L'asgardien fronça les sourcils en y voyant son nom inscrit. Il lui retira le papier avec toute les précautions du monde alors que ses amis s'approchaient. Ils lurent par dessus ses épaules l'écriture empressée et un peu brouillonne sur le parchemin abîmé.

 _ **Cher Heimdall,**_

 _ **Au moment où tu lis ceci, je serai probablement morte, comme la plupart des Feux-follets. Je n'ai pas lancé mon appel assez tôt, j'en ai bien peur. Tu vois, c'est encore ma faute. Je t'écris ces quelques lignes pour te prévenir que ceux qui nous ont attaqués n'en resteront pas là. Ils n'ont pas la même manière de percevoir le temps que nous, ils peuvent donc prendre des millénaires avant de lancer une attaque sur un autre peuple. Nous les appelons les Rageurs. Ce sont des monstres humanoïdes d'une espèce dont on ignore tout. Toutes les guerrières qui les ont affrontés avant moi sont mortes de la pire manière qui soit, malgré notre magie. Ma sœur Sheila et moi en sommes les seules survivantes. Tu dois bien te souvenir de Sheila. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine quand tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois, il y a quelques centaines d'années. Elle, elle ne se rappelle pas de toi, mais elle garde espoir pour que tu viennes nous sauver. Quand à moi, je suis un peu plus pessimiste. Je savais que ça finirait mal. Mais je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre pour te faire culpabiliser ou pour que tu m'en veuilles. Je te le demande, je serais à genoux si je le pouvais, d'essayer de retrouver ceux qui auraient, peut-être, réussi à survivre contre les Rageurs. Et surtout, ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être arrivé à temps. C'est mieux pour toi de nous voir tous morts que de mourir ainsi par notre faute.**_

 _ **Avec toute mon affection,**_

 _ **Ton amie Bastrikia,**_

 _ **Chef des combattantes des Feux-follets.**_

Heimdall resta figé quelques secondes avant baisser les yeux sur le corps de feu son amie. Bastrikia avait la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, le sang couvrant sa gorge séchant lentement.

-On doit trouver des survivants, déclara soudainement Loki, attirant l'attention du gardien. Il doit bien y en avoir.

-T'as raison. Heimdall, est-ce qu'il reste de ces monstres ici ? demanda son frère.

Le gardien resta silencieux un moment, écoutant et observant les alentours.

-Non. Ils sont partis. Mais il y a des pleurs venant d'un muret par-feu vers le centre du village. Il fait trop noir pour que je ne puisse voir quoique ce soit, déclara Heimdall.

-Et on fait quoi des corps ? demanda Brunnhilde.

-Brûlons-les, répondit d'un ton sans réplique le gardien. C'est ce que font les Feux-follets avec leurs morts, selon leurs traditions.

Les trois autres asgardiens hochèrent la tête et ils prirent tous une torche pour brûler les cadavres des malheureux. Loki les empila sans un mot et y déclencha un brasier, rapidement imité par son frère, la Valkyrie et Heimdall. Ils progressèrent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au milieu du village. Thor ordonna alors de stopper les incinérations et de trouver le ou la survivante qu'avait entendu Heimdall.

-Celui-là, déclara le gardien après un moment de silence, pointant un mur par-feu.

Les quatre asgardiens en firent le tour. Loki s'avança vers un baril d'eau de pluie qu'il tassa avec sa magie. Derrière se trouvait une petite porte en pierre: une trappe. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une petite fille, qui avait l'apparence d'un enfant midgardien de deux à trois ans, qui ne devait pas avoir cinq cent ans asgardiens. Elle était vêtu d'une tunique verte forêt avec un pantalon bleu-marin, tout deux en soie. Elle avait les cheveux noirs sales en bataille qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, de grands yeux aussi verts que les siens et une peau blanche, presque maladive. Elle était couverte de poussière et de larmes, serrant une peluche presque aussi grosse qu'elle en forme de lion noir ailé aux yeux émeraudes tout aussi sale. Qui sait combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette cachette. Il approcha une main douce de la gamine tremblante qui le regardait avec crainte, les yeux pleins d'eau. Le dieu lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

-Je l'ai trouvée, clama-t-il pour avertir les autres.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Heimdall eu un instant de perplexité.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Thor.

-Oui, elle m'a juste un peu surpris. Habituellement, les femmes et les filles Feux-follets ont les cheveux et la peau colorés, que ce soit rose, rouge, bleu, orange, vert ou mauve, expliqua le gardien.

-Et ce sont les hommes qui ont les cheveux noirs, bruns ou châtains et la peau blanche ou noire, termina Brunnhilde qui avait remarqué la différence frappante entre les hommes et les femme de ce peuple.

Heimdall hocha la tête comme réponse et Loki se tourna vers eux, l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle refusait de le lâcher, effrayée par la mort les entourant.

-Elle refuse de me lâcher, soupira le prince.

Thor sourit en voyant la gamine se serrer plus contre son frère en les apercevant alors que Brunnhilde et Heimdall retournaient incendier les cadavres. Loki, quand à lui soupira avec exaspération et une lueur verte entoura ses mains. Le roi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que son frère utilisait sa magie.

-Mon frère... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'il vit la magie du dieu entourer la petite.

-Je lui fais prendre un bain, répondit Loki le plus simplement du monde.

La crasse et la saleté qui recouvraient la fillette disparurent. Sa chevelure désormais soyeuse avait une couleur identique à celle de Loki, tout comme ses yeux. Seules ses oreilles légèrement pointues qui dépassaient de ses cheveux noirs la différenciait du Jötunn. La petite enfouit sa tête dans le cou du dieu de la malice avec crainte, s'agrippant à son armure verte et dorée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher ? soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être parce que tu lui rappelles les hommes de son peuple, hasarda son frère qui se remit au travail. Reste avec elle le temps qu'on finisse, on la ramène sur Asgard.

Loki soupira à nouveau avant d'hocher la tête. La fillette le regarda dans les yeux et posa sa petite main sur une corne de son casque, le regard curieux, avant de la descendre sur sa joue.

-Alors, dis-moi.. quel âge as-tu ? demanda le dieu d'une voix douce.

La petite baissa les yeux quelque instant, comme pour réfléchir, avant de lui répondre d'une voix quasi silencieuse.

-Trois cent ans.

-Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, septique. Heimdall s'approcha, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille, et posa sa propre main sur son torse.

-Heimdall.

Il pointa ensuite le dieu de la malice.

-Loki.

La petite fille sembla comprendre car elle mit sa petite main sur sa poitrine.

-M'appelle Nira, murmura-t-elle avant de serrer sa peluche désormais propre contre elle et de se blottir à nouveau contre Loki.

-Attends, comment ça se fait que tu en connaisses autant sur eux et leurs traditions ? demanda celui-ci, incrédule.

-J'ai vécu deux ans ici quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est Bastrikia qui m'a tout appris sur les mœurs et traditions de son peuple, répondit Heimdall, nostalgique.

-Mama !!

La petite venait de couper le gardien dans son explication, regardant un petit chemin dans les fourrés derrière eux. Le corps d'une femme bleue était visible, un poignard dans le dos.

-MAMA !!! cria la gamine qui tendit la main vers sa génitrice avant de la ramener vers elle.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et éclata en sanglots. Loki la serra contre lui par réflexe en lui caressant les cheveux, avant de froncer les sourcils face à son geste. Nira avait réveillé en lui son instinct protecteur de parent, qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis qu'Odin lui avait retiré ses enfants, et il ressentait déjà de l'affection envers la petite. C'était décidé, peu importe ce que son frère en penserait, il garderait la jeune feu-follet avec lui. Hors de question qu'elle soit confiée à une famille asgardienne qui ne saurait bien s'occuper d'elle.

Heimdall baissa la tête et ferma les yeux tandis que Thor se dirigeait vers le cadavre. Brunnhilde soupira et continua l'incinération. Il restait encore une dizaine de corps qui n'allaient pas s'enflammer tout seuls. Le roi d'Asgard s'accroupit aux côtés de la défunte et lui ferma les yeux et la bouche.

-Sheila.. murmura Heimdall en se rapprochant.

Il retira la dague du dos mutilé de la victime avec tristesse. Thor la prit dans ses bras et l'apporta au bûcher que la Valkyrie allait enflammer. Il y déposa le corps de la mère et recula tandis que Heimdall mettait feu à la dernière pile de cadavres, y jetant le poignard. La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Loki qui la berçait doucement. Thor sourit tendrement malgré la situation, ayant redécouvert une facette de son frère qu'il n'avait vu depuis l'exil de ses propres neveux. Loki lui jeta un regard provocateur, le défiant de prononcer un seul mot. Thor ne lui répondit que par un sourire amusé. Ils ramèneraient la jeune Nira chez eux et l'élèveraient en tant qu'asgardienne et princesse du trône. Et puis, selon la lettre adressée à Heimdall, les Feux-follets pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps que les asgardiens.

.oOo.

Quand ils sortirent de l'entrée du Bifrost, Loki constata que Nira s'était endormie, blottie dans ses bras, sa tête dans son cou. Il avait été soulagé que Thor ai accepté de la garder avec eux, même si le blond l'avait désigné comme responsable d'elle. Bof, il se débrouillerait. Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, il avait toujours su la raison pour laquelle ses petits piquaient une crise.

o 

O 

o 

Il aurait tout le temps de regretter cette affirmation plus tard, car il avait oublié un petit détails: Nira n'était pas de son sang.

.oOo.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! se désespéra Loki devant la fillette en pleine crise de larmes.

Nira ne répondit pas, pleurant plus fort, et Thor, adossé au mur, se retint d'éclater de rire face à l'image de son frère désemparé. Une semaine était passé depuis la découverte de la mort du peuple des Feux-follets. Loki essayait d'adapter la gamine à la vie à Asgard, ce qui jusqu'ici avait été un franc succès, avouons-le. Mais depuis ce midi, la petite ne faisait que pleurer et crier, et le Jötunn avait tout essayé, en vain. Ils étaient maintenant en fin de soirée et la petite n'avait cessé sa crise.

-Bon, c'est pas fini ?! grogna Brunnhilde en passant la tête par la porte.

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! répliqua Loki en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, à bout. T'en mêle surtout pas ! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça !

La Valkyrie soupira et s'avança vers eux.

-Elle a faim ? Soif ? demanda-t-elle.

Brunnhilde devait admettre que le prince avait du courage pour élever la gamine seul. Loki n'avait effectivement pas appelé de nounou asgardienne et avait tout fait lui-même depuis l'arrivé de Nira à Asgard.

-Non, répondit Thor, on a vraiment tout essayé.

Loki lui jeta un regard incrédule. On ? ON ? Il avait tout fait seul. Thor ne l'avait pas aidé et il se permettait de dire ON ?! Le dieu du chaos le foudroya du regard et son frère se reprit.

-Bon, c'est vrai que Loki a tout fait seul. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème.

-Alors c'est que vous n'avez pas le bon sexe, déclara Brunnhilde comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Loki, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Vous n'avez pas le bon sexe, répéta Brunnhilde. Elle doit sûrement s'ennuyer de sa mère non ?

Loki ne répondit pas et regarda la petite, songeur. La Valkyrie soupira, exaspérée, et s'approcha de Nira avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune feu-follet cessa rapidement de pleurer et resta étonnée du fait que c'était Brunnhilde, et pas Loki, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle marmonna des paroles inaudibles et se blottit contre la Valkyrie. Loki la regarda avec un regard mi-soulagé mi-insulté et Thor sourit. Nira s'endormit doucement dans les bras de la guerrière qui la déposa dans son lit. La petite serra instinctivement son lion noir aux yeux verts avec des ailes dans ses bras alors que Brunnhilde la recouvrait de son épaisse couverture.

-Et voilà.. sourit la Valkyrie avant de jeter un regard moqueur au dieu de la malice.

Loki roula les yeux avant de les pousser dehors, gardant un hologramme de lui dans la chambre pour la surveiller comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée.

.oOo.

Deux mois passèrent, durant lesquels Nira avait commencé à appeler Loki « papa », ce qui avait un peu perturbé le prince. Il avait bien tenté de lui dire qu'il n'était pas son père, mais Thor savait que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Loki était en effet touché par la confiance que la gamine avait en lui pour l'appeler ainsi, et ça lui rappelait des souvenirs bien que tristes de ses enfants, mais jamais il ne s'en plaindrait. Il avait donc cessé de faire en sorte qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et c'en était de même pour Thor, Heimdall et Brunnhilde qu'elle surnommait « oncles » et « tata » ou « tante ».

La vie s'était considérablement amélioré pour les habitants du château qui n'avaient plus à supporter les crises de larmes de la petite, Brunnhilde, Thor et Heimdall aidant le prince dans la tâche pour la calmer. Nira appréciait grandement, mais moins que le dieu du chaos, la Valkyrie puisqu'elle était la seule présence féminine à s'occuper de la petite fille.

Loki avait, en effet, ordonné aux servantes de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de Nira si Thor, Brunnhilde, Heimdall ou lui-même n'y étaient pas, ne voulant en aucun cas risquer la vie de la petite. Thor l'avait taquiné en disant qu'il était un vrai père poule, ce à quoi Loki avait répondu : « Elle était déjà en danger chez-elle, elle ne mérite pas de l'être ici. » Thor n'avait fait aucun commentaire, sachant que Loki tentait de se racheter pour ses enfants par la même occasion.

Le peuple connaissait désormais Nira sous le surnom de « la fille du prince » ou de « la nièce du roi » depuis qu'une servante avait entendue la fillette appeler Loki « papa ». La nouvelle s'était répandue comme traînée de poudre et, même si une bonne partie de la population était heureuse de la nouvelle paternité du prince, une petite partie du peuple, celle qui en voulait toujours à Loki, restait une menace pour la fillette. Et cette menace, Loki la craignait plus que tout, sachant que peut-être des membres de ce regroupement s'étaient infiltrés en douce au palais, comme servant ou cuisinier, malgré la surveillance constante d'Heimdall.

.oOo.

Un cri de peur retentit de la chambre de la petite feu-follet, réveillant Loki, Thor, et Brunnhilde, Heimdall surveillant le Bifrost. Le dieu de la malice se leva en catastrophe et enfila un pantalon vert, manquant de s'éclater le nez sur le sol, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Son frère, qui dormait dans la chambre d'en face, sortit quelques secondes après lui, Loki ne lui jetant même pas un regard qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Nira. La petite recroquevillée en boule dans son lit regardait avec terreur un garde qui la menaçait avec un couteau. Loki plaqua l'homme au mur avec sa magie rapidement remplacée par Thor et s'élança vers la petite.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-elle avec angoisse, tremblante, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Papa ! Il.. il.. voulait..

Loki s'approcha avant de la prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, lui embrassant la tempe en murmurant des paroles douces, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, alors que Brunnhilde entrait à son tour, sa chambre étant située plus loin dans le couloir. Elle jeta un regard mauvais au faux garde qui avait menacé Nira et un autre plus inquiet envers la petite. Loki secoua la tête en réponse à sa question silencieuse : la gamine était saine et sauve.

-Qu'on l'enferme dans une cellule, ordonna le roi aux deux vrais einherjar qui venaient d'entrer. Il sortira seulement pour son procès.

Les deux asgardiens, qui appréciaient la petite comme la plupart des habitants du château, hochèrent la tête et attrapèrent violemment l'indésirable par les bras, le tirant de force à l'extérieur. Nira pleurait encore dans les bras de son père qui la berçait avec douceur. Le blond et la brune s'approchèrent d'eux, réconfortant comme ils pouvaient la petite. Celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de se recoucher dans son lit, et Loki était d'accord. Il retourna se coucher dans son propre lit, serrant la feu-follet sur son torse. Nira s'endormit dans l'aura de sécurité et d'amour dont l'entourait Loki, qui la suivit quelque instant plus tard.

.oOo.

 **Quelques semaines passèrent.**

.oOo.

Loki reposa son livre lorsque Nira commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Depuis l'incident avec le faux einheri, Thor avait émit un avertissement envers la population que quiconque s'en prenait à Nira subirait sa colère, celle de Loki, d'Heimdall et de la Valkyrie. Le dieu de la malice avait décidé de ne prendre plus aucune chance et avait modifié magiquement sa chambre pour qu'elle donne accès à celle de Nira en permanence. Il se faisait tard dans la soirée et Loki, qui avait fait un cauchemar sur sa captivité par Thanos, avait décidé de lire un peu pour se détendre. Nira semblait aussi victime de traumas nocturnes et commençait à pleurer et à gémir dans son sommeil en marmonnant. Loki fronça les sourcils avant de placer une main sur la tempe de sa fille adoptive pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

« _Il se retrouva debout au milieu d'un incendie, probablement celui qui avait ravagé le village des Feux-follets. Des hommes courraient avec des enfants contre leurs torses tandis que des femmes armées tombaient les unes après les autres. Il vit un homme avec une gamine qu'il reconnu comme étant Nira s'élancer à la course vers une maison en pierres jaunes quand un monstre énorme lui planta une lance dans le dos. Le Rageur, parce que Loki avait bien compris que c'était l'un d'entre eux, ressemblait aux yétis, une légende midgardienne qu'il avait entr'aperçu dans les pensées de Barton, quatre ans auparavant. Il était énorme, couvert de poils blancs et bruns fauves, le visage ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. La victime du monstre tomba à genoux, le dos transpercé. Alors que l'homme se vidait de son sang, le Rageur s'éloigna dans une autre direction pour faire d'autres victimes. Le père se traîna avec difficulté derrière un mur rouge à moitié détruit pour s'y cacher avec Nira. Deux guerrières, une bleue et une rose, attirèrent soudainement son attention. Sheila, parce que c'était bien elle, attrapa la petite des bras de l'homme agonisant qui se vidait de son sang. Bastrikia attira sa sœur dans une courte étreinte en lui embrassant le front avant de la pousser vers le centre du village. Loki suivit Sheila, détournant le regard quand la feu-follet rosâtre fut égorgée, comprenant avec un haut-le-cœur que Nira avait vu sa tante biologique se faire assassiner. La mère de Nira déposa sa fille dans le muret, lui murmurant des paroles douces avant de fermer la porte, et ce fut le noir. »_

Loki ouvrit les yeux, sentant une main sur son épaule qui le secouait violemment. Il attrapa son détenteur et le plaqua sur le sol, une dague magique sur la gorge, quand il reconnu Heimdall. Le gardien du Bifrost n'avait pas répliqué à l'attaque, sachant que cela n'aurait fait que provoqué involontairement Loki qui le lâcha aussitôt.

-Dès que je vous ai vu vous servir de votre magie, j'ai accourut, répondit le gardien à la question muette du dieu.

-Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer Heimdall, soupira Loki en se relevant et en s'approchant de Nira qui avait ouvert les yeux, encore somnolente.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant lentement alors qu'elle se rendormait doucement, remarquant pour la première fois que son frère et la Valkyrie étaient dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu mon frère ? demanda Thor.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il allait re déposer Nira dans son lit quand elle se mit à gémir dans sommeil. Il l'a garda donc contre lui en lui envoyant une vague d'apaisement. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à le faire quand il était plus jeune, avant qu'il ne découvre sa vraie parenté. Il le faisait aussi avec Héla qui avait fait tellement de cauchemar sur son apparence mi-humaine, mi-morte. Il chassa ces souvenirs douloureux et fit apparaître quatre chaises où ils s'assirent tous.

-Elle a vu l'assassinat de son peuple, soupira le prince. De son père et de sa tante, sans parler des autres Feux-follets. C'était.. c'était horrible. Elle risque de faire un choc post-traumatique.

Nira tremblait inconsciemment dans ses bras, toujours endormie.

-On doit faire quelque chose, marmonna Loki en lui transmettant une nouvelle vague d'apaisement.

Un silence songeur suivit ses paroles.

-Tu peux toujours effacer sa mémoire, proposa Brunnhilde.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, quand elle apprendra la vérité, elle sera furieuse.. riposta Loki.

Il savait ce que c'était quand on découvrait qu'on avait été adopté, quand on nous mentait toute notre vie. Il connaissait ce sentiment d'être perdu et abandonné par ceux qu'on aime. Il voulait que personne n'ait à le vivre, surtout pas Nira.

-Alors peut-être pas la lui effacer, mais la bloquer, intervint Heimdall.

-Ainsi, le moment venu, elle pourra comprendre pourquoi il a fallut que tu fasses ce geste, finit Thor.

-Exactement.

Loki resta songeur, observant le petit corps qui dormait bien plus paisiblement dans ses bras. Y arriverait-il ? Ça faisait des semaines, depuis l'attaque du faux einheri qui avait probablement réveillé d'horrible souvenirs, que Nira faisait ces mauvais rêves.

-C'est à toi de décider mon frère.

Loki leva ses yeux verts sur l'orbe ciel de son frère. Il n'avait pu lui rendre son œil droit, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable d'apaiser ses souffrances. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, le ferait-il ? Le dieu posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de la jeune feu-follet et ferma les yeux. Pour chaque sorcier, la façon de voir la mémoire différenciait, même si Loki aimait bien qu'elle soit séparée en différentes alvéoles, une pour chaque souvenir. Il passa (théoriquement, son esprit passa) devant celui où il faisait prendre à Nira un bain, bain durant lequel il se vit se faire entièrement mouillé par la magie que ne contrôlait pas encore sa fille. S'il l'avait pût, il aurait sourit, et il poursuivit ses recherches. Un autre souvenir à Asgard de la petite feu-follet attira son attention. Nira était debout dans la salle des armures et admirait celle de l'une des Valkyries. Loki vit Brunnhilde, dans les souvenirs de la petite, se baisser à la hauteur des yeux de la fillette.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petite chipie ?_ s'amusa la Brunnhilde des souvenirs.

- _Je regardait les armures tata 'hilde !_ s'écria Nira. _Je veux devenir une Valkyrie, comme toi !_

 _-Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de le décidé, mais au roi Nira. Même si je suis sûre qu'un jour tu le sera._

Loki sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'aveu de la petite feu-follet, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement la préserver du monde extérieur. Il continua son chemin, à la recherche des souvenirs plus violents de la fillette.

- _Regarde Nira_ , murmura la voix de son frère dans un autre souvenir. _Ça, c'est Midgard, et Álfheim, et ça Vanaheim. Et cette étoile rouge(1), c'est Jötunheim. C'est de là bas que vient ton papa._

Il s'arrêta devant l'image de Thor portant Nira sur ses épaules, tout les deux debout sur le balcon de l'étage des chambres royales. Le blond tenait les jambes de la feu-follet qui avait la tête sur ses bras croisés, appuyés sur les cheveux du roi, et ils observaient les étoiles, Thor les lui montrant en les nommant.

- _Mais les Jötnar(2) sont pas bleus et géants ?_ demanda innocemment la gamine.

- _Si, mais ton papa est spécial. C'est le seul qui peut devenir blanc,_ sourit Thor d'un ton amusé.

Il eut un silence où Nira jouait légèrement avec les cheveux de son oncle.

- _Oncle Thor, pourquoi papa n'est pas aimé par les autres, comme le disent les servantes et les gardes ?_ demanda la fillette en baissant les yeux sur les mèches blondes du roi.

- _Parce que ton papa est.._ hésita Thor, et si Loki le pouvait, il se mordrait la lèvre. _Parce que Loki est différent._

Nira appuya sa joue sur sa main et son coude sur le crâne du dieu.

- _Mais je sais que papa est différent ! C'est le meilleur !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _C'est papa !_

- _Je sais Nira, ton papa est juste mal comprit par les autres asgardiens. Mais ne doute pas qu'il t'aime, jamais._

Thor descendit la petite de ses épaules et la posa au sol en s'accroupissant devant elle.

- _N'en doute jamais_.

Nira hocha solennellement la tête en lui faisant un câlin. Le souvenir s'arrêta à ce moment là. Loki reprit son exploration des limbes de la mémoire, un baume au cœur. Nira l'aimait, même si les autres disaient qu'il n'était pas Ase, qu'il n'était pas digne d'être au côté du roi en tant que son frère, en tant qu'égal. Il tomba sur un autre souvenir important pour la petite, avec Heimdall cette fois. Le gardien du Bifrost était assis sous un arbre avec la gamine, et lui racontait une histoire(3). La feu-follet l'écoutait en silence, captivée par le conte léger et court.

- _Il était une fois, dans la douceur et le parfait épanouissement d'un été de juillet, un papillon voletant au gré du vent, sous le regard complice du soleil,_ débuta Heimdall, dont les yeux oranges brillaient avec douceur _. Il volait haut dans le ciel, plus haut que n'importe quel autre papillon. Il voulait voir ce qui se cachait par delà les nuages. Sa grâce éthérée et ses couleurs chatoyantes attirèrent l'attention d'un Rayon-de-soleil. Ébloui par la danse aérienne de ce petit insecte éphémère, mais si plein de vie, le timide rayon en tomba profondément amoureux. Ne sachant comment lui exprimer l'ardeur de ses sentiments, il se mit à briller plus fort. Il baigna de lumière le papillon qui volait, volait haut dans le ciel, pour atteindre les nuages. Il l'illumina de toute sa tendresse, l'éclaira de sa passion. Le Rayon-de-soleil n'avait d'yeux que pour le Papillon-haut-dans-le-ciel. Il lui envoyait chaque jour davantage de lueur et de chaleur, en hommage à ses ailes enchanteresses et à la beauté de sa danse. Il scintilla et flamboya tant et si bien, que sa flamme en devint insupportable. Aveuglé par son amour, le Rayon-de-soleil ne se rendit pas compte qu'il brûlait les ailes du Papillon-haut-dans-le-ciel. Celui-ci, blessé, ne put poursuivre son vol. Il tomba._

Loki observa sa fille adoptive captivée par l'histoire pleine de morale du gardien. Il l'avait entendu bien souvent quand il était jeune, et il l'aimait toujours autant.

- _Dans sa chute, il vit les nuages s'éloigner, et son cœur se brisa de chagrin devant ce rêve qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Il allait s'écraser au sol quand le vent, le prenant en pitié, se mit à souffler et le déposa en douceur dans l'herbe verte. Lorsqu'il vit le papillon qu'il aimait tant tomber, les ailes en feu, le Rayon-de-soleil hurla de peur et de chagrin. Et quand il réalisa que, par sa faute, il ne volerait plus jamais, le rayon se cacha derrière les nuages. Ivre de douleur et de culpabilité, il pleura. Il pleura longtemps. Quand enfin ses larmes se tarirent, il sortit de sa cachette vaporeuse. Sa première pensée fut de trouver le papillon, pour lui demander pardon. Mais lorsqu'il regarda vers la Terre, le Rayon-de-soleil découvrit que le Papillon-haut-dans-le-ciel, qui avait fait battre son cœur, avait disparu. Il partit à sa recherche. Il ne le retrouva jamais._

Le gardien fit une pause légère, sachant que Nira écoutait attentivement. Elle ne l'interrompit pas, mais son regard insistant le poussa à poursuivre.

- _En son absence, l'hiver arriva. Le monde sombra sous la torpeur du froid. Puis, un jour, résigné et le cœur gros, le Rayon-de-soleil reprit sa place dans le ciel. L'été revint et réveilla la vie trop longtemps endormie. L'herbe redevint verte, les fleurs ouvrirent leurs corolles et les insectes bourdonnèrent dans les airs. Et, parmi eux, de petits papillons volant de fleur en fleur. Parfois, ils volaient haut dans le ciel, pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière les nuages. À leur vue, le Rayon-de-soleil versa des larmes de joie. Il retrouvait un peu de celui qu'il avait tant aimé dans les couleurs chatoyantes, et les battements d'ailes gracieux. Désireux d'expier sa faute, il se fit un devoir de les protéger, pour que leurs courtes vies ne connaissent jamais que la douceur et la volupté. Les papillons reconnurent en lui un ami. Ils ne se montrèrent plus que s'il était présent pour veiller sur eux. Depuis ce jour, le Rayon-de-soleil berce d'une lumière suave et légère le vol des papillons, en souvenir de celui qui cherchait à voir au-delà des nuages. Et sa seule présence suffit à les attirer dans les airs et à les faire danser, haut, très haut dans le ciel._

Heimdall observa longuement la petite.

- _Comprends cette morale Nira ?_ demanda le gardien de sa voix grave.

- _Pas vraiment oncle Heim'..._ avoua la petite, gênée.

Heimdall sourit avant de montrer du doigt le petit papillons bleu et vert qui volait non loin d'eux avant de reprendre.

- _Le Rayon de soleil a fait une faute, et cette faute a coûté la vie à l'être qu'il aimait. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?_ encouragea le gardien, souhaitant qu'elle découvre elle-même la réponse.

- _Euh_.. hésita la feu-follet. _Il a pleuré ? Mais c'est pas mal ! On peut pleurer quand on est triste !_

Heimdall eu un léger rire face à la fougue de la petite fille.

- _Oui tu as raison. Mais je veux savoir, que penses-tu qu'il a fait pour se faire pardonner la faute qu'il a commise ?_

Nira baissa ses yeux verts en se grattant une oreille pointue, réfléchissant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Loki se souvenait de sa propre réponse, qu'il avait donné à Heimdall plus d'un millénaire auparavant.

- _Euh... il voulait protéger les autres papillons ? Pour pas qu'ils meurent eux aussi ?_

- _Exactement. Cette morale signifie que peut importe tes actions passées, il existe toujours un moyen de se racheter tôt ou tard. Ne l'oublie pas Nira._

La petite hocha la tête avant que le souvenir ne s'arrête. Loki resta songeur un instant. Ce souvenir en avait ramené de très vieux et il les ressassait rapidement. Il décida de continuer son exploration, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin il arriva au souvenirs traumatisants. Il hésita longuement, avant de faire apparaître une porte en pierre avec la simple force de son esprit. Il hésita encore. Mais comprendrait-elle qu'il ne fait ça que pour son bien ?

Avec un soupir intérieur, il bloqua la vie qu'elle avait eu avant celle d'Asgard, lui soutirant temporairement les pires souvenirs de son existence.

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

 _ **1- Les étoile bleues sont les étoiles les plus chaude, et les rouge les plus froides.**_

 _ **2- Un Jötunn, des Jötnar.**_

 _ **3- Histoire partagée par Lydie Codez**_

 **Alors ? Vous aimez ? Ce n'est que le début. J'ai bien l'intention de faire un TS, mais va falloir ronger votre frein car la suite n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Valda1**


End file.
